


22

by noironiric



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood, FICTOBER2018, Fluff, M/M, Seventeen right here, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Seungkwan y Vernon comparten cama a lo largo de toda su vida, de diferentes formas.





	22

La primera vez que Vernon y Seungkwan compartieron una cama tenían 8 años. Vernon era el hijo de unos artistas que viajaban por todo el mundo y que acababan de instalarse en Jeju en búsqueda de paz y estabilidad. El ser bastante tímido, sumándole el hecho de ser el niño nuevo de la clase, hizo que le costase bastante relacionarse. Pero los astros decidieron serles favorables e hicieron que un niño de mejillas cachetonas, ojos brillantes y lleno de labia apareciera en su vida, primero como compañero de mesa en clase, luego como amigo y finalmente como su alma gemela. 

Si bien Vernon tendía a ser muy reservado, Seungkwan era la viva representación de la extroversión. Desde el momento en el que se sentaron juntos, el muchacho originario de Jeju no paró de hablarle y, al cabo de semanas, ya se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Además, la fortuna les había bendecido y tuvieron la suerte de vivir cerca del otro, por lo que pasaban mañanas, tardes y a veces noches juntos.  
La primera vez que compartieron una cama tenían 8 años, cuando Seungkwan se quedó a dormir en casa de Vernon. Era la primera vez que hacían una fiesta de pijamas, y ambos estuvieron preparándola durante semanas, intentando convencer a sus padres de que les dejasen llevarla a cabo y pensando las cosas que podrían hacer. Aquella noche cenaron comida rápida, canturrearon las canciones que estaban de moda en el momento y jugaron a algún videojuego, hasta que llegaron sus padres y les anunciaron que era la hora de irse a dormir. Se negaron en un primer instante, alegando que la noche era joven y ellos, mayores. Pero para nada sirvió intentar cambiar el pensamiento de los adultos, quienes no se fueron hasta que los vieron cubiertos por las sábanas de la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Una vez que se marcharon, entre susurros y risitas suaves pasaron la noche contándose sus secretos y sus sueños. Uno quería ser cantante y convertirse en una estrella y el otro un astronauta que viajase por todas las galaxias existentes en el cohete más increíble del mundo. Finalmente el cansancio les venció y quedaron completamente adormecidos. 

Volvieron a dormir de esa forma más veces, hasta que los padres de Vernon fueron requeridos en otro lugar del mundo y tuvieron que irse. Esto sucedió cuando ambos tenían dieciséis años. Ninguno de los dos se había parado a pensar en aquella posibilidad, a pesar de que conocían el oficio de sus padres. Siempre creyeron que nunca se separarían, porque los mejores amigos no lo hacían. Aquello le partió el corazón a ambos, porque se eran imprescindibles y la vida no sería lo mismo sin el otro allá donde fueran. Esa última noche durmieron en la misma cama abrazándose al otro, con una desazón en el estómago y lágrimas secas en sus caras. Prometieron mantener el contacto aunque miles y miles de kilómetros los separaran, y así hicieron. A pesar de que no pudiesen hablar tan a menudo como querían, siempre buscaban un poco de tiempo para hablar, aunque contasen con unos diez minutos para mensajearse y, cuando disponían de más, recurrían a videollamadas. Aún así, se echaban bastante de menos. 

En los anales de sus conversaciones quedarían historias de su día a día, de sus alegrías y sus decepciones, de sus primeras parejas, de sus rupturas, de celos y cómo los superaron, de la dureza de sus entornos, de sus sueños, miedos e ilusiones. Ya ni uno quería ser cantante profesional ni el otro astronauta, sino que ahora lo habían sustituido por magisterio infantil y diseño gráfico respectivamente. La ternura y el humor absurdo por el que destacaban desde pequeños seguían estando presentes en ellos cuando crecieron, solo que sus gustos cambiaron y ellos maduraron. Estando separados se dieron cuenta de ciertas actitudes, de ciertos sentimientos que pasaron por alto y dejaron escapar. El motivo de eso fue que, con el paso de los años, se alejaron, posiblemente por la falta de tiempo, o porque la distancia física les había comenzado a limitar. A ambos les daba miedo perder esa amistad, porque aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de su mejor amigo y habían crecido juntos. Entonces, cuando pensaban que iban a separarse definitivamente, el destino arrastró de vuelta a Vernon a Jeju por el mismo motivo que sus padres: necesitaba paz y Jeju era un lugar ideal para ello. Y también echaba muchísimo de menos a Seungkwan. Nada más este se enteró de aquello, lo llamó regañándole ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de decirle absolutamente nada? El diseñador contestó a esto diciendo que quería que fuera una sorpresa, ahora no tan secreta, y que la mudanza le había producido varios quebraderos de cabeza y entorpecido en todas las maneras posibles. 

Habían pasado seis años desde que estuvieron en el mismo lugar por última vez y, nada más sus ojos se encontraron, salieron corriendo a abrazarse y sonriendo. Notaron los numerosos cambios en los cuerpos y los rostros del otro. Sin embargo, desprendían la misma aura que antaño. A pesar de no haberse visto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, no lo parecía, porque nada más se vieron empezaron a hablar sin parar. Y el fuego que sintieron años atrás y que pensaron que había sido convertido en cenizas volvió a prender, en un amor más maduro. Al principio descartaron aquello, planteando la opción de que fuera confusión producida por el giro que habían dado sus vidas, pero cuanto más rato pasaban juntos, más palpable se hacía la tensión irresoluta entre ellos. Fue una noche en la que salieron a dar un paseo por la playa y a beber cuando finalmente aclararon sus sentimientos. No les hizo falta mucho alcohol para que ambos acabaran confesándose. Seungkwan fue el que intentó dar el primer paso, cuando miró fijamente a los ojos del que había sido su mejor amigo por años, puso las manos en sus mejillas y se quedó así por un rato. 

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo- el otro quitó las manos y empezó a reírse- no te creía tan cobarde.

-¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Eres tú el que no me da un respiro! ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? 

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? Pues lo haré- se aproximó y puso sus labios en los de Seungkwan, causándole una de las muecas de asombro más graciosas y tiernas que le había visto nunca. Sin embargo, ambos estaban igual de ruborizados. 

-¿Me has besado?- sonrió al oír la pregunta y después asintió, haciendo que al otro se le produjese un cortocircuito en la cabeza y en el corazón- Oh, Dios mío ¡Me has besado! ¿Cómo debería tomarme esto? 

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te lo tomes en serio y como una declaración de intenciones?

-Bésame otra vez- Vernon cumplió con sus órdenes- y otra- y otra vez. Para las siguientes no hicieron falta órdenes ni palabras, solo actos, besos, caricias. 

Aquella noche volvieron a dormir otra vez juntos como lo hicieron la primera vez cuando tenían ocho años y eran unos niños ilusos, y la última con dieciséis, la edad con que se vieron por última vez, con el corazón desgarrado. Solo que ahora, con veintidós, estaban abrazados, sonrientes y convertidos en amantes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que participo en un reto como es el fictober2018, pero tenía muchísimas ganas. Quería usar esto para practicar a escribir al menos un drabble por día de varias temáticas y de paso, de ships de las que no había escrito nada aún. El verkwan es de mis otps favoritas pero nunca he llegado a hacer nada sobre ellos (a excepción de una breve referencia en el AU de los lobos), por lo que ya iba siendo hora. 
> 
> Intentaré seguir el calendario lo más correctamente posible, así que esperad varios fics nuevos en este mes. Espero que os gusten un montón y, si es así, dejéis kudos y comentarios ¡Un saludo!


End file.
